The present invention relates generally to an improved interlocking shelf bracket, and more particularly to such a bracket device which is of simple and durable design, readily installed in place, and efficiently utilized with lumber and/or shelving with two or more standard thickness dimensions. The improved interlocking shelf bracket of the present invention is designed so as to distribute load stresses established during normal use and thus create a highly effective device to form an array of individual shelving members arranged in a wide variety of preselected dispositions.
In the past, a substantial number of shelf bracket devices have been proposed and developed and which provide a means for attaching two or more structural members (normally standard lumber) together to form a desired shelving arrangement. While these devices have been generally useful and accepted, their use was frequently limited to lumber of one standard dimension, and furthermore may have been ineffective for distributing stresses created by loading. Also, certain prior designs have been complex, cumbersome, and hence did not lend themselves to simple or readily facilitated installation. The improved shelf bracket of the present invention is designed to be used with like brackets of identical configuration and employs conventional fasteners, including screws and nails. Thus the present invention is adapted for use by a wide variety of consumers.